The Power of Two
by GraceEliza21
Summary: What if instead of Nina showing up, it was Rebecca Streams and her twin brother Jamie? She is a pretty girl with lots baggage and he's a smart, overprotective brother who doesn't trust anyone anymore. Being dumped by her parents would be the last thing they wanted, but maybe the Anubis house won't be to bad. But, what happens when their pasts surface and mysteries emerge?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been working on this one for a while. I know its a bit over used but I loved the idea and wanted to do one myself. I like mine, I love Rebecca and Jamie, and no I won't tell you the pairings quite yet. I hope you like it, race you to the bottom! **

"Hey we are here!" Jamie said, trying to cheer up Rebecca. Rebecca never really said much since, well since the attack. Finally their parents didn't want to deal with Rebecca's silent act and sent both her and her twin brother Jamie it this British boarding school. Jamie was a tallish kid, 5' 5'', and had short auburn hair. His blue eyes were full of worry. He glanced over at his sister, making sure she was okay. His face was angular and strong, most girl would say he was very hot. He ignored everything and focused on his sister, the most important person in his life right now

Rebecca nodded and put on her fake smile, not fooling him. Her long auburn hair slightly blew off her face in the wind, showing her delicate features. Her pale skin was covered in almost healed bruises all different shades. Her light blue eyes flickered around her as if she was trying to watch everything and see everyone around her. She was a small girl, only 5' 1'' and very slender. She had a cast on her left arm, but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Rebecca, I know you're upset about mom and dad leaving us here, but they wouldn't unless its perfectly safe. You are going to be okay, and maybe it's a good chance to start over, forget the past. He isn't going to hurt you again, and you are perfectly safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again, okay?"

**I know, I just don't appreciate being dumped at some random boarding school because I'm not perfect anymore.** Rebecca wrote on a pad of paper, her anger clear in her words. She had not spoken in weeks, ever since she came back home after her attack. Doctors said she had to work through all the emotions and stress and she would probably start speaking again soon,but their parents didn't care. They just planned to ship Rebecca off, but Jamie didn't agree with them. So he was sent along with Rebecca to the British boarding school.

Jamie stopped walking and turned to his sister, wanting to make sure she understood what he said. "You are still perfect Rebecca, mom and Dad are just sending us away because they don't want you getting hurt again. Nothing has changed, you are still the same girl you were back home in Mississippi. You are perfect okay?"

Rebecca nodded and got pulled into a hug by her brother. She smiled but then wiggled out of the hug, continuing towards the house. Jamie sighed and continued pulling both their suitcases, which he insisted on, to their new home.

Once they were there Rebecca knocked on the door, which just opened on it's own. Jamie stopped her from walking in and knocked on the door frame, wondering if anyone was home. Soon an older looking man with a really ugly mustache came down the stair and the two kids standing in the doorway. "Hurry up, inside, you mustn't let the cold air out!" Rebecca and Jamie both scrambled inside, the door slamming behind them. "You're late," he said, glaring at them as if they were bugs to be squashed. "Two weeks late to be exact."

Rebecca looked at Jamie to answer for her. "Rebecca was in the hospital and home for a little bit. She wasn't well enough to come to school. Once she was we were on the first plane here."

"Oh sweeties," said a woman's voice from behind them. They both turned to see a shorter tan woman with black hair walking up behind them. "Oh I was so worried when I heard you were in the hospital Rebecca, I'm so glad you were able to come to school." The woman came and went to give Rebecca a hug, but Rebecca flinched away, stepping behind Jamie.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," he said, trying to distract the adults from Rebecca's reaction.

"Well hello Jamie, I've also heard a lot about you too. I'm so glad you both could join us here. Come come, I'll give you a tour of the house. You're lucky to have gotten put in Anubis house, it's the nicest one on the lot. Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Trudy, I'll be your house mother, and this is Victor, he's in charge of the house. Here we have the sitting room…" Trudy gave them a tour of the house, interrupting Victor when he started droning on about the historical value of the building. Rebecca smiled at that, thinking it was funny how the little woman was bossing around the older man.

"Okay children, how about I let you get settled in. Jamie, your room will be on the first floor, first door down. You'll be rooming with Mick and Fabian. Rebecca, you'll be rooming with Patricia, you're room is the first door on the left upstairs." Trudy said this and smiled at the children, waiting for them to go to their respective rooms.

Rebecca paused, not wanting to be alone with a stranger every night. She looked at Jamie worriedly, tears threatening her eyes just imagining it. Jamie saw and pulled his sister into a tight hug. "It's okay, we are far away now. I promise no one is going to hurt you here, okay? Okay, you are going to grab your bag and go up to your room, I'll be there in a minute. It's okay, everything is okay." With that he handed his sister her bag and watched her grab and walk up the stairs. With that he turned to address Trudy's confused look. "I'm sorry about that."

"Did I say something, I'm so sorry," she started, but Jamie interrupted.

"No no no, you didn't do anything. She was attacked back when we were in the states, that's why she was in the hospital. She still hasn't told anyone what happened, but it was very bad. She hasn't spoken in weeks, ever since the incident. She also got very skittish, which I can't blame her."

Trudy nodded in understanding, her smile dropping into a slight frown. "Well thank you for telling me, I'm glad I know this now. Here want me to take your bag into your room while you go up and help her?"

Jamie smiled and nodded. He thanked his house mother and climbed the stair up to his twin sisters room. She was standing in their holding a cellphone, a stuffed bunny, and a picture of two girls smiling. "Here, that must be the other girls, I'll put is on the nightstand and help you get unpacked." So the two siblings stayed in Rebecca's room and put sheets on the bed, cloths in the wardrobe and posters on the walls. After they were finished Jamie smiled said he would be right down the stairs in his room if she needed him. Rebecca smiled and nodded, looking around her room. She loved it, the big head board, the nice wardrobe. The old look was super cool. Then add her Daughtry and Imagine Dragons posters and it was amazing. As she was piling her books, she has lots, on her nightstand another girl walked into the room.

"Joy-" the girl stopped talking when she saw Rebecca. "You're not Joy, what are you doing in our room?"asked the red headed girl who must have been Patricia.

Rebecca picked up and wrote something down and showed it to the other girl. **I'm Rebecca, I'm new here. This is my room, are you my roommate?**

When Patricia saw this she paused and looked around at the room, saw the new sheets, clothes and posters. She then realized Joy wasn't here and didn't like it. "I'm not your roommate, and this isn't your room." Patricia saw the phone and bunny. "Do you think joy would leave without her phone, or Bunsie Bun?!" She was yelling now, and Rebecca was shaking in fear. Patricia looked around again and went over to Rebecca's side of the room. She picked up all the blankets and threw them outside the room. She continued to yell at Rebecca, getting angrier and angrier. Rebecca was freaking out by now, think Patricia was going to hurt her, and backed up against the wall. Covering her ears she crouched down, tears coming out of her eyes.

Jamie and Jerome heard the commotion and looked up the stairs. "Wonder what Patricia's doing up there. Girl's and their drama," Jerome said, smirking. Jamie's mind was on Rebecca hoping this didn't have anything to do with her. Than he remembered that Rebecca's roommate's name was Patricia. He then ran up the stairs two at the time leave a confused Jerome behind. He walked up on Victor yelling at a red headed to calm down. Jamie walked quickly in the room to find Rebecca crouched down against the wall covering her ears and crying. Jamie kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her. "Rebecca, it's okay, relax. Everything's okay."

They sat like that for a minute, me hugging her and her crying on my shoulder. Jamie glared over at the other girl, Patricia. She just stood there, glaring back but looking a teensy bit guilty. She stomped out of the room and walked down the stairs. Jamie just sat there with his sister making her feel safer. After a couple more minutes he made his sister stand up and sat her down on her bed. "Okay, now it's time to stop crying. Everything is okay, you're perfectly fine. So we are going to make your bed and then you're going to fix your make up and go down to meet the rests of our housemates, okay? Okay, lets go." Jamie walked over and got Rebecca's blankets and she stood up to help. After the sheets were back on and tears were wiped away they both got up and walked over to her bag. Jamie took out her makeup bag and handed it to his sister. Rebecca nodded and reapplied her mascara and eyeliner. Once she was all fixed up the twins walked down the stairs, notepad in Rebecca's hand.. In the sitting area and dining room were an assortment of kids, all taking to Patricia about what happened. It took them a second before someone saw the twins and made everyone stop talking. No one said anything for a second until Jamie spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Jamie and this is Rebecca. Nice to meet you guys." Rebecca just stood by his side silent and waved, faking a smile.

At first no one said anything, but then Mara spoke up. "Hi guys, welcome to Anubis house. I'm Mara." Jamie smiled and glanced over at Rebecca who just nodded and smiled.

Then Alfie stood up and walked over. "I am Alfie, from planet it earth. Where are you from traveler?" He spoke in a 'spooky' voice and this the Star Trek hand signal. Rebecca smiled and wrote on her pad. After a moment she held it up to Alfie.

**I am from the distant planet of mars, here to integrate into this strange human society. I must say, you planet is quite strange, so many colors and species. Travel to your planet was rough, I have injured myself in the process, but your medicine will soon heal me.**

When Alfie read this and smiled. He turned to Jerome and put on his puppy dog face, "Can we keep her?" They both laughed and Rebecca smiled, but she didn't laugh. She never laughs anymore. Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the last remaining seat on the couch, wanting her to sit and relax a little. Sadly Patricia had other ideas.

"So alien girl, do you know what happened to Joy?" Her confused look made Patricia elaborate, "The girl whose bed you stole. My old roommate, my best friend. Where is she?" Rebecca remained silent, not knowing what she was talking about. Jamie glanced over at Patricia, wondering if he should intervene.

"We have been on the waiting list for ages. We would have been here sooner but there was an incident and we were in the hospital for a little. Once we were well enough to travel we were shipped off here." Jamie looked over to Patricia, giving her a perfected death glare, silently telling her to back down. He stopped when Rebecca stood up and walked quickly up stairs, tears in her eyes.. Jamie followed her up. There was an awkward silence until Trudy walked in claiming it was supper time.

**So I win! And what do you think, yeah or nah? Please tell me in a review below so I can use your input to make it a better and more enjoyable. Also any questions you have feel free to ask me, and get ready for next chapter, that's where all the fun creepiness happens! I love you! Byeeeeeeee!**

**~Grace Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... hi. Are you guys enjoying the summer? Mine's been great, lots of volunteering, lots of travel. I didn't have much time to write is summer, but here is a new chapter, hope you like it. As I said last time, there is some fun and creepiness. Tell me what you think, race you to the bottom!**

So back in Rebecca's new room she sat on her bed, holding a journal. She didn't have tears on her eyes, but the smile that appeared was gone. Jamie missed her smile, she used to be the life of the party, the fun loving twin while he was the geeky one. But since that night she has never been the same. He saw a glimpse of her today, but Jamie doesn't think she will ever be the same.

He walking into her room with her sitting on her bed and slid the book out of her hands. Her eyes were watering but no tears would fall, she was too stubborn to let them. "Rebecca, you need to move on. He is gone, we are in a new country, different continent, you can be a new person. You can move on from all of that, you don't have to live in the past. Come on, we can move on together. You and me, together like always."

What they didn't know was that Jerome was sent up to get them and was waiting outside the door. He didn't want to ruin the brother and sister moment and felt right now was the moment to intervene. "Sorry, but Trudy sent me up to get you for supper. Didn't mean to interrupt, sorry." Jamie nodded and turned to his sister, offering a hand. She took it and stood up, walking out the door, followed by Jerome then Jamie. A few steps down she slipped and started to fall but was caught by Jerome. He had an arm looped around her waist and one grabbing her unbroken wrist. "Careful, we don't need anymore broken limbs now." He stood her up on the stair below him and gave her a nudge to keep walking. She didn't say anything, she hasn't in a while, but then smiled was back. Small, but there.

When the three made it down to the dining room everyone looked over and Trudy smiled. "Oh thank you Jerome. Now you to sit, we have you get you a nice proper meal. Living on hospital food is no way to live, is it? Now fill up your plates dearies." Trudy smiled and helped Rebecca sit down next to her brother. Rebecca gave a fake smile up to Trudy and grabbed the pitcher of water to pour a glass of water. She put a little food on her plate but frowned when Jamie started filling it for her. Once they started eating the rest of the house, minus Patricia tried to start a conversation.

"So, where are you guys from?" started Mara. Jamie glanced at his sister and spoke.

"Mississippi. Our dad owns a business there." Their dad, a great businessman, owned the Peavey Electronics company. So pretty much they were loaded.

"Oh, that's cool. So what was it like back in Mississippi? What did you guys have to do, sounds like a boring place." As Alfie said this Mara smacked him, giving him a look saying 'that was rude'.

"Well, I mostly studied and did school clubs like newspaper and student council. Rebecca was always out with her friends, star softball player, but her pranks were awesome. This one time she painted the math teacher's entire classroom pink, after turning it upside-down. Like desk stuck to the ceiling, I still have no idea how she did it." A few people laugh, well all except Patricia, who was still bitter about Joy. And Rebecca, who just frowned.

"Alfie, I do believe we've found a new accomplice. Welcome to Anubis House Rebecca."

"Oh great, just what they need: help." Fabian was shaking his head but had a small smile on his face.

Sitting around all of these new people made Rebecca want to cry. They scared her, more than anything else because she didn't know them. She was a quick, and good, judge of character. She had put together that Mara was smart and into Mick, the jockish guy. But sadly for her Mick was with Amber, the plastic beauty queen. Then there was Patricia, who hated her and was mistrusting and angry. Next was Alfie, who was shamelessly in love with Amber, a huge jokester and nice guy. His best friend was the all illusive Jerome who she couldn't quite place. He seemed like a trickster and shallow but in reality it seemed like he was very vulnerable and kind. Last was Fabian, who was kind of a geek, but very influenceable and loyal. She had put that together after five minutes of dinner.

"So, Rebecca, what do you know about Joy's disappearance?" Rebecca looked up, her eyes showing her fear but her mouth remaining shut. SHe continued with the questions. "Why don't you talk?" Again she remained silent, but grabbed her notebook to write an answer.

I've never seen Joy before in my life, so I know nothing about her leaving. She will probably call you, though after meeting you I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. She held it up for the entire table to see, earning laughs from most people, Patricia and Mara remained silent.

"That's it bitch!" Patricia stood up and grabbed a pitcher of water, pouring it all over Rebecca. She stood up and grabbed the boat of pasta sauce and poured it on Patricia, dousing her in the red liquid. Patricia jumped up, glaring at Rebecca. "What the hell?" Rebecca just smiled, a genuine smile.

"That's how you piss of Patricia newbie! Good job!" Jerome raised his hand to high five her but she flinched away, only to be noticed by her brother and Jerome. He looked confused for a second, then looked away, hiding his thoughts.

Just then Victor walked in. "Jamie. Rebecca, phone for you. What happened in here?"

Jamie answered as he stood up. "Oh it was an accident. Patricia is such a klutz, she didn't mean to spill water and sauce. Just upset of Joy leaving. Come on Rebecca." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, leaving an angry Victor and smiling students behind. Once they were out of earshot he turned to his sister. "You know how much I hate lying for you. Calm down, Patricia just lost her best friend, can't you be a little nicer to her. She'll relax eventually." Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes. She gave a small nod and Jamie picked up the phone. Rebecca took the phone from his hand and held it between the two, letting them both listen. "Hello?"

"Hello Jamie. I was wondering if I could talk to that dashing sister of yours. I just needed to hear her voice. I miss her so much." Rebecca gasped, but didn't back away. It turns out the an one he other end hear her. "Becca, is that you? Oh, I'm so sorry for scaring you love, but why did you send me away? I love you and you love me, we have to be together. Now I'm out of prison, and I'll come find you so we can be together forever. What do you say?" Of course Rebecca didn't say anything. She couldn't breath, he was out of jail, and coming towards her. He looked over at Jamie, her silently told her to wait right there and he walked into the kitchen towards Trudy.

Rebecca just stood there, phone to her ear, hearing him breathing on the other end. She could hear him getting aggravated. "Say something you bitch! Listen to me!" He screamed onto the phone and startled Rebecca. She got tears in her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but her voice just squeaked. She heard a commotion in the kitchen but was frozen on the spot.

In the kitchen Jamie ran in to find Trudy. "Trudy, TRUDY!"

"Jamie, calm down deary. What seems to be the problem?"

Jamie was practically shaking at this point, looking back over his shoulder to his sister. "On the phone, the man who attacked Rebecca. He said he broke out of prison and was coming to England."

Trudy understood the urgency of the situation. "Okay, Jamie we are going to call the police. Jerome, go get that phone out of Rebecca's hands. Now!" This alerted the rest of the house that something was wrong but they didn't understand the fear in Jamie's eyes. Jerome, not wanting to cross Trudy jumped up and quickly made his way over to the telie and was shocked at thee condition he found Rebecca in. She was standing, tears running down her face itha path of smeared make up and visibly shaking while she squeaked into the receiver.

"Rebecca!" He quickly grabbed the phone and hung it up, pulling her into a hug, trying to calm her down. She just stood there and sobbed into his shoulder, not saying anything. She gripped his shirt, feeling like she was about to fall apart. Jerome stood there, rubbing one hand on her back while the other was wound around her waist. "It's alright, everythings going to be okay. You're safe here, okay? Nothing's going to happen to you." He was whispering these things in her ear, trying to calm her down. She slowly started sobbing quieter and then stopped altogether, but she was still shaking.

After about ten minutes Jamie came back, running to his sister's side. "Rebecca, everythings okay. Nothing's going to happen to you, we're okay."

She nodded very slowly, not releasing Jerome. He looked over to Jamie them back to Rebecca. "Why don't we take you up to your room so you can lie down. I'm sure Trudy will bring something up for you later, she enjoys feeding us kids far too much." The attempt on lightening the mood went unnoticed as he tried to lead Rebecca up to her room. As she walked she cling to him and it caused some trouble. After a few seconds of getting no where Jerome scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. He walked up the stairs and into her room, placing her on her bed. He stood up to leave, thinking that the twins needed a minute alone and that he overstepped his bounds, but she was still holding holding his shirt.

Jamie saw his position and how Jerome's had a slight blush to it. He reached over and had Rebecca's hands release him, noticing that his sister had fallen asleep. "Sorry about that man."

Jerome shook his head. "Don't worry about it, but can I ask what happened? You don't have to, but is everything okay?"

Jamie paused, thinking things over. "Sorry, not my place to tell. That's her decision. But thanks Jerome, you're an okay guy."

"Don't go spreading that around, can't ruin my rep now can I?" They both chuckled and nodded at each other, Jerome left Jamie alone with his sister, both having a lot on their minds.

I** win! So, that's that. Nice guy Jerome, protectiveJamie, stranger on the phone, very fun. So yay or nay? I liked it. So get ready for the next chapter, involves a lovely fight between Jamie and Patricia, so stay tuned! See you next time, love you!**

**~Grace Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter three! Enjoy, and if you have any comments or questions put them in a review!**

~The Next Morning~

"Trudy, have you seen Rebecca?" Jamie was in his new uniform and ready for school, books in one hand and apple in the other,

"Yes, she said she was going to walk to school early. I assumed she wanted some time before going into a school full of students. Relax, I'm sure you'll see her in class." Jamie nodded, still worried. "Now sit down and eat a proper breakfast, I'm not letting you leave until you do."

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Thank you Trudy. Did the police get back to you?"

She shook her head. "No, but they did assure me that they contacted the American police and that they are working to find him. Don't worry, Rebecca is safe here. We have great security in campus. Just sit down and eat, everything will be alright."

He nodded and sat down at the table. As he did more of the house filled in and sat down for their own breakfast. "Where's Rebecca?" said Patricia with a snarl.

"She walked to school early."

"Oh, so along with being a freak she's a nerd. Great roomie though, at least she's quiet."

"Patricia!" She looked up at Jamie who stood up. "What is wrong with you! I'm sorry about your friend but why you're being a such monster I don't have a clue and I don't care. Don't you dare talk about my sister like that, she is twice the person you could even dream of being."

"She did something to my best friend and I'm going to find out what it is!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You aren't accusing me of anything and I arrived the same day, same time. You are just upset she took her spot and just convinced yourself that something happened to her. I don't care what you do, just leave my sister out of it." Jamie left his breakfast on the table and walked out of the house, leaving his stunned classmates behind.

"Sorry to say this, but he is right you know." Everyone looked over to where Fabian was sitting at the head of the glared at him and walked out, storming up to her room to grab her stuff.

"Well, that's one way to start a morning," stated Jerome with a smirk before

Walking to the in the early morning was relaxing to Rebecca. She didn't have to worries about people looking at her or talking to her. No need to worry about not looking upset or hurt no mask needed. She walked by a bench and saw an older lady sitting down. As Rebecca walked by the lady stood up. "That's my house." Rebecca looked at her and saw she was pointing to the Anubis House. She shook her head and went to grab her notepad but the lady repeated again. "That's my house."

Rebecca nodded and pulled out a pen, writing a question down for the old lady to see. **Okay, what is your name?**

"Sara, my name is Sarah."

"**Well Sara, where do you live, I'll walk with you there."**

"That's my house, it is."

"**Okay let's go Sarah, show me where you are staying now."**

Rebecca helped Sarah up and they started moving down the street. Rebecca held Sarah up by the arm as she slowly guided them to her home. Soon the arrived in silence ay an old folks home. When Rebecca opened the door a lady in a nursing uniform ran over. "Emily, where did you go, you're not usually a runner?"

Sarah/Emily looked back at Rebecca and held her fingers to her lips, shaking her head. Rebecca was confused, but didn't say anything. Instead she wrote down "**I found her outside of Anubis House."**

The lady looked confused at the paper, like most people do when she first 'talks' to them, but then shook her head. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience. She normally doesn't do this. Do you have time for a cup of tea, to thank you?"

Rebecca paused, thinking about having to make it to school.

**Sure, I would love a cup.**

The nurse smiled and led Sarah/Emily and Rebecca into her room. Sarah sat down on the rocking chair that occupied her room as the nurse grabbed a blanket to put on her lap. Rebecca just stood awkwardly in the room, looking. The nurse walked out, calling to be back in a moment. The second she was out of sight Sarah reached under her shirt and pulled out a locket, taking it off and grabbing Rebecca's hand. She yelped at the contact, hating when people touched her. "It's you, you're the one I've been waiting for! Take this, it will keep you safe!"

Rebecca tried not to freak out as Sarah held the locket in her hand, forcing her to take it. "Take it, hide it! It will keep you safe."

Pulling her hand away, she took the locket, shoving it in her pocket just as the nurse came back with tea, Trying to calm down she put on her fake smile and watched the tray be set on the table in the room. She walked over and took a cup, filling it and bringing it to Sarah, not meeting her eyes. Then she made one for herself. Just the the nurse was leaving the room Rebecca tapped on the table, wanting to get her attention. Turning around she say Rebecca writing something. **Can you call Trudy, my house mother at Anubis House? I would hate for her to worry.**

Rebecca didn't really think Trudy would worry at all, it was more for Jamie. And a little for avoiding first period. "Of course, I would hate for them not to know where you are. I'll be right back with the telephone." Rebecca gave her the number rudy had her program into her phone last night and let the nurse leave. After she left Sarah spoke up.

"There is evil in that house, you must beware the black bird! Beware the black bird!" Rebecca looked at her, terribly confused and a little scared. She looked down at her pad and wrote a quick message. **It's okay Sarah we are okay.**

Sarah shook her head but remained silent for a moment. The the nurse came back. "Trudy is a lovely woman, She said that she will be coming to get you in a few minutes, and not to worry about it. Would you like to wait in here with Emily or out in the lobby?"

Rebecca looked at Sarah, then back at the nurse. **Lobby please.**

~In the Car~

"Rebecca, you are so sweet. It was lovely what you did for that woman. I called the school and got you excused from first period, but you have to show up in second, understood?"

Rebecca nodded, trying to think of a way out of it. There was no way she wanted to go and sit in a room full of teenagers who were most likely talking about the freakish girl who doesn't talk.

"Sweetie, stop worrying about school. You are very smart and kind, and there is no reason anyone should give you trouble today."

I wrote something and put my notepad on the dashboard so she could look over and read it. **I'm new, I don't talk and Patricia thinks I kidnaped her best friend. There is nothing I could do to stop from being talked about.**

"I'll make you a deal, if you make at least one friend today I will make my famous cake and you can have the grabs, hows that?"

I thought for a second, she didn't say I have to actually do it. And if I didn't would still get cake. I didn't want to make friends, I just wanted to be left alone, but I knew this would make Trudy smile. **Okay.**

"Wonderful. And I promise you it isn't something you want to miss out on. I'm going to drop you right front of the school doors, and you'll have about twenty minutes before the next class starts."

I nodded and we rode the rest of the was in silence, just the hum of the engine filling the car.

**So here's the end. Until next chapter! Did you like it, please tell me if you did, I had fun writing it even if it was very hard. And I am going to say sorry for the wait I didn't realize how much time had passed until now, so sorry. So I shall go, but stay tuned for next chapter Rebecca gets to school, and I am going to have fun with that chapter! Adios!**


End file.
